


Afternoon

by willaerd



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd
Summary: 轉到這裡有半年的時間了，不僅在這邊，就算是在以前的學校也很少有這樣和自己合拍的人，自己擁有的和他所擁有的，兩個人合起來是相當……不，應該説是近乎完美的搭檔。
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist
Kudos: 2





	Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> 番長名字=千波弘樹

屋頂。  
花村陽介正打招哈欠推開門，發現陰天的屋頂上空無一人。

“切。”  
唉，先開口約吃飯的人是他，結果卻變成遲到的人麽。  
無所事事的在天台上轉，少有的連天氣預報娘都不在。  
四周靜得很，連自己呼吸的聲音都能聽到。

“……這算什麽啊。”他自己開始自言自語。  
從樓頂高聳的護欄向下望去，球場上三三兩兩的人也沒什麽幹勁。

“啊可惡，肚子好餓，究竟死哪裏去了那傢伙。”  
隨手掏出手機看看短訊，對方也沒留下什麽信息。  
什麽啊。早上興沖沖跑來打招呼，約好中午一起吃飯，結果中午下課醒來后教室裏的人幾乎都走光了。自己上課睡着的確是不對，可是也不能一言不發就走掉啊。  
況且到了天台上居然也是莫名其妙的狀況——人不在這裡。  
自己是不是可以理解成被放了鴿子。

“陽介。”  
聲音是從他身後傳來的。

“哦！”他轉身，在直視的範圍卻沒有看到聲音的主人，左右看了看，確認自己不是因爲肚子餓導致在幻聼后，仰頭看到了坐在屋頂上的微笑的少年。

“千波！”  
被叫到名字的對方招招手示意他上來，兩個人的運動神經都很好，陽介一個助跑跳就爬了屋頂，找好位置坐在他旁邊。  
“你這傢伙什麽時候跑上去的？”  
“下課的時候就在這裡了。”  
“我進來的時候就在了？那幹嗎不叫我。”  
“因爲我想看你什麽時候能看到我啊，”少年抓起他身旁的便當打開，“結果你轉了半天居然都沒看到我。”  
“你躲在那種地方誰看得到啦。”  
“我可沒有躲啊。”一邊推了推眼鏡，便當的主人把包著便當的盒套打開，“這次做了鯰魚壽司，來嘗嘗看。”  
那是一塊深藍色的帆布製布袋，裏面盛有一個淺黃色的食盒。打開蓋子，裏面擺滿了壽司，白色的飯糰和切好的魚片由海苔整整齊齊地綁好，看上去味道很好。  
“看起來不錯嘛，”筷子對準壽司上的魚肉戳了下去，“哪裏來的鯰魚？”  
“從河裏釣的。”  
聽到對方這句話的瞬間，陽介那副插在壽司上的筷子，連帶他的手一起很猛烈地抖動了一下：“你是說……附近的那條河裏？”  
“對啊。”  
“拜托，你是史前人類嗎……”  
“那麽就不要吃。”瞬間移走便當。  
“等、等一下啦……”眼看自己下午的熱量要被剝奪走，陽介連忙改變成投降的態度。  
眼鏡少年看到他發出完敗求饒的聲音，才滿意地笑了笑，然後把便當放囘原位。  
“嘿~味道還很不錯麽。”  
聽到這裡他仍然揚起嘴角笑了笑，很神秘地那種笑容。  
這是陽介感到很難接近的那種感覺，有時候可以坦白地說一句“謝謝”或是“那時當然”，可是這傢伙完全只是用一種笑容來代替這些。  
所以有時候才不知道他究竟想要表達什麽。  
難道這種傢伙本身就很靦腆，還是說自己已經疏遠了，現在的大城市裏都是這樣的人？

就是因爲這樣所以才覺得自己的頭腦和觀察力才能夠在傳達和溝通上發揮優勢。  
很多事情都是這樣，看起來很平常，自己也推舉了那傢伙為隊長，但是很多方面，主導權都是在自己手裏。

自稱爲軍師，應該還不過分吧。

“呐，千波，”陽介低下頭和他對視了一番，“你今天把kuma拿給你的眼鏡戴上了？”  
“……這個啊，最近熬夜看書眼睛有點不舒服。”石青發色的少年摘下眼鏡，眼睛眯成了一條縫。  
“喂喂，要注意身體啊老師。”又是抓起一個大大的鯰魚飯糰塞進嘴裏，“這個真的很不錯啊。”  
“能不能麻煩你先把嘴裏的壽司吃完再説話。”

太陽終于出來了，陽光暖暖地照在身上。  
和早上不知道是晴是雨的陰天比起來，即使知道午後會出現太陽，如此強烈的陽光洋溢的心情是不能比的。  
這種天氣縂讓人覺得不做點什麽是在是很浪費。

“下次一起去釣魚吧。”  
“好啊。”

話題就這樣偶爾一兩句，也沒什麽討論的中心，完全是想到什麽就說什麽。  
和平日的聊天沒有兩樣。

陽介擡頭看了看白色的雲，心情好得很。  
拿起最後一個飯糰，看到他旁邊的少年正拿著手機在發送短信，之後把手機放回到褲袋中。  
屏幕上只是顯示著“正在發送…”，具體是要給誰的，這個問題只是存在在腦海中一瞬間，之後便因爲沒有意義而繼續吞掉最後一個壽司。  
“多謝款待。”  
身旁的少年點點頭，把蓋子蓋好放進布袋裏。

“還有一會才到上課時間吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“第七節是什麽課？”  
“似乎是化學。”  
然後兩個人誰都沒有繼續任何話題。

嗯，這傢伙來到這裡已經有一陣子了吧。陽介心想。  
轉到這裡有半年的時間了，不僅在這邊，就算是在以前的學校也很少有這樣和自己合拍的人，自己擁有的和他所擁有的，兩個人合起來是相當……不，應該説是近乎完美的搭檔。  
陽介自己沒有覺得有什麽異樣。他仍然是按照自己的生活方式，像平日聼rock一樣跳招自己的節拍。  
然而對方是也和自己一樣，或者是刻意跟著他的步調走，這一方面他沒有想過。

PiPiPiPi…  
“啊，我有短信。”陽介低聲嘀咕著，從褲袋中摸索出手機，翻開蓋子打開看。  
他身邊的少年轉過頭看招他，鏡片下的眼睛仍然是眯起來在笑，保持的是那种在陽介看來很神秘的笑容。

“呃？！”  
像是條件反射一般漲紅了臉，陽介向著一旁的少年望去。  
對方很認真地笑著，可是因爲正午已經出太陽的緣故，他看不到鏡片下少年的眼睛。  
明晃晃反招光的鏡片，似乎讓陽介看到了在他面前，有個和他的夥伴面容一樣的另一個人。

from:  
千波弘樹

message:  
現在可以kiss嗎？

然後戴著眼鏡的少年低下頭，再度揚起嘴角微笑了。

FIN.


End file.
